


Forget Me Not

by ahhhscream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Xiuharem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhscream/pseuds/ahhhscream
Summary: In twelve months, Minseok gives all of his friends a bundle of flowers.





	Forget Me Not

While they may not be considered flowers, Minseok gave Sehun a bundle of rose buds on the first of January, 1987. As he passed the flowers to Sehun, the man looked at him with one, simple expression. Confusion. Although he was confused, he still accepted the flowers. He never thought to thank Minseok or even to find out what rose buds represent.

Sehun didn't know that rose buds represent young love, and young love it was.

 

Yixing was given a bundle of geraniums the next month, the Febuary of 1987, he wasn't as confused as Sehun, but was still slightly confused, for a different reason though. He didn't understand why Minseok was giving him flowers that represent comfort. He still accepted the flowers.

Minseok always had found the most comfort in Yixing.

 

Jongin was next, in March, and recieved a small but not sparse bundle of heather. While most who know the meaning of heather would assume Minseok thought of Jongin as lonely or that he was always in solitude, Minseok didn't exactly know what he thought. Maybe it meant that he loved Jongin in his own way (you could even say in solitude), or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was completely different.

Minseok didn't know, and I'm not sure if Jongin does either.

 

Kyungsoo was the in the fourth month,  April. He was given the oddest bundle yet, rhododendron. They represent just one simple word. Beware. Now, don't take that the wrong way. Minseok doesn't hate Kyungsoo or try to "beware" him. Rhododendron are simply Kyungsoo's favourite flowers, and Minseok didn't know if there was a flower complex enough to describe his feelings for Kyungsoo.

That's really all there is to it.

 

In May, Jondae had a bundle of snapdragons carefully passed to him. He was the second person to know the meaning of his flowers. Presumptuous. Or I guess in other words, boisterous. Jongdae could talk for days. He never knew when to stop. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. His talking and yelling was almost pleasant, a replacement for empty, awkward silence.

And that's just why he liked Jongdae.

 

In the next month, the bundle of flowers (this time lisianthuses) were delivered on the first day of June (which, ironically, is the month they start to bloom). Junmyeon had excepted them gracefully. He was sick and appreciated Minseok getting him flowers that he wasn't allergic to. Anyways, these were the flowers that represent calmness. Junmyeon was is a very calm person.

Minseok always had admired that.

 

Yifan despised the colour violet. He admitted that to Minseok when he saw the flowers about to be handed to him on the first (almost second, it was 12:49 P.M at the time.) day of July. Minseok explained that violets represented faithfulness and that he wanted to show him that he had faith in him. They argued as to weather or not he should keep the flowers, plant them outside, or just keep them in his room in a vase. 

Yifan kept the violets.

 

August is the perfect time to give white roses, so Minseok had put Tao eighth on the list of flowers and friends. When he placed the roses in Tao's lap, Tao had looked up at him and smiled. He had obviously loved the flowers. In the few months after giving him the flowers, Minseok saw the flowers in Tao's room every day.

White roses symbolize purity, and that's exactly what Tao is. Pure.

 

Yellow roses aren't Minseok's favourite flower, but Baekhyun adores them and they represent friendship. Baekhyun was a friend to Minseok, someone he could go to with his problems. So he was given a bundle of yellow roses on September first. Baekhyun knows what yellow roses represent and he thanked Minseok profusely for at least a week.

Minseok loved Baekhyun, even if it was completely platonic.

 

Chanyeol got the most cliche flowers of them all. Red roses. They were given to him on October 1st. Red roses represent passionate love. Minseok gave them to Chanyeol not because he loves him passionately, but because Chanyeol is passionate with everything he loves. 

Minseok liked that about him.

 

On the second last month of the giving of the flowers, Minseok gave Luhan a bundle of flowers. Luhan was special to Minseok so he got two types of flowers. Forget-me-nots and Lilac. Forget-me-nots represent wanting to be remembered and lilac represents a first love. Minseok wanted Luhan to remember him, and he was Minseok's first love so he got a special bundle.

Luhan was greatful.

 

It was on the twelfth month that Minseok finally recieved flowers back. Although he never saw them, they were there. December was different. On December 31st, 1987 at 12:59 P.M, Twelve different flowers were placed on his newly dug grave. One rose bud, geranium, heather, rhododendron, snapdragon, lisianthus, violet, white rose, yellow tulip, red rose, and finally, one forget-me-not with a lilac tied on to it. 

To be remembered forever.


End file.
